narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gentle Fist
|image=Neji's Fight With Naruto.PNG |kanji=柔拳 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Jūken |literal english=Gentle Fist |english tv=Gentle Fist |other names=Gentle Fist Art (柔拳法, Jūkenpō) |parent jutsu=Luohan Hands |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai~Byakugan, Taijutsu, Fighting Style |jutsu class type=Offensive |jutsu range=Short |users=Izuki Hyūga, Yurei Hyūga,Mizu Clan, Taiyō Ōtsutsuki, Ryuga Hyuga, Kenichi Kaneko, Tensho Kuikku, Amaya Sarutobi,Yashiro Uchiha (ChidoriSpark27), Kaoru Shin'ya, Hayate Hyūga, Shinra Uchiha, Neiru Hyūga, Kenpachi Hyūga, Touma Uchiha,Teppei Hyūga, Kannazuki,Koshaji, Riolu Masaaki,Alpha Uchiha,Takumi Hyūga,Akemi Hyuga/Adulthood, Kenpachi, Arashi Hyūga,Daichi Hyuga,Bhav Hyuga, Kyuzu Hyūga,Asura Uzumaki, Yūshi Hyūga, Akemi Hyuga, Yatagarasu Hyūga, Tō Hyūga,Amaterasu Hyūga, Kamui Shio,Daichi Nakamura,Miku Hyūga,Hyōjun Hyūga, Amaru Hyuga, Ken Hyuga, Haigo Hyūga, Kaihime Uzumaki, Tokuma Hyūga, Kamina, Yashi Hyūga, Taro Hyūga, Tsubasa Yuki, Gekkyūden Hyūga, Isamu Hyuga, Tsubasa Yuki, Zangetsu Tsuki,Shizukesa Hyuuga, Kaori Mizuno, Kiroshi, Izayoi Hyūga, Tsukihime Hyūga, Aoi Hyūga,Kizoku Hyūga, Nana Hyūga,Kajō Uzumaki, Tensai Uzumaki,Velaryon Brynden, Xihax Hyūga, Raiga Usoho, Shion Hyūga, Shiki Aburame, Ryū Hyūga, Shōju Hyūga, Hisaya Hyūga, King Hyūga,Kiiroi Hyūga,Ren Hagane, Chosuchi Akimichi, Naori Uchiha (Sigma), Kōshū Hyūga, Takeo Hyūga,Raian Hyūga, Mōshū Hyūga, Sēntoō Hyūga, Toyotama-hime Uminooya, Doujinn, Iori Hyūga, Hamura Hyūga, Shirubā Hyuga, Yūgao Hyūga, Shin Hyūga, Hanani Hyūga, Randy Uzumaki, Katsumi Hyūga, Maroi Hyuga, Izumi Ōtsutsuki, Ryuuro Hyuga, Takahashi Hyūga, Sōrā, Katoku Hyūga, Jōju Hankai |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} The or is a form of hand-to-hand combat used by members of the Hyūga clan. It inflicts internal damage through attacking the body's Chakra Pathway System, subsequently injuring organs which are closely intertwined with the area of the network which has been struck. To do this, the user surgically injects a certain amount of their own chakra into the opponent's chakra pathway system, causing damage to surrounding organs due to their proximity to the chakra circulatory system. Even the slightest tap can cause severe internal damage, hence the name "gentle" fist. Targeting the Tenketsu can enhance the havoc and control a Gentle Fist practitioner can impose upon an opponent's chakra network. These special nodes, 361 in total, are key gatekeeping interceptions in the chakra circulatory network, thus forcibly opening or sealing them in whatever manner the Gentle Fist user sees fit is a powerful tactical option to have. The user's chakra can either increase chakra flow in the opponent's body, or disrupt it completely, preventing them from using techniques as seen in Neji's fight with Hinata during the Chūnin Exams. Neji Hyūga remarked that any chakra-based substance can be destroyed by this technique. As seen in his fight with Kidōmaru, it is done by leaking chakra from the chakra openings in one's hands and moulding it into a needle-like shape to slice through the chakra. However it is unknown if this technique can be done by any Gentle Fist user or just those who can see the tenketsu. Because the chakra pathway system is invisible to the naked eye, the Byakugan is required for this style to be used effectively. Since the Byakugan is unique to the Hyūga clan, it has become their signature style of combat. The ability to inflict severe internal trauma with minimal external force, combined with chakra network manipulation, makes the Gentle Fist the most reputable and fearsome taijutsu style known in all of Konohagakure. Category:Taijutsu Category:Ninjutsu